Episode 8664 (19th June 2015)
Plot Luke's mate Joe refuses to refund the money for the t-shirts. Tyrone and Chesney demand that Luke pays up but Luke gets an idea. Sally goes to London for a few days after Rosie is dumped by her boyfriend, although it will mean missing Miley's christening. Yasmeen worries as Sharif refuses to take it easy. Alya is upset when Yasmeen suggests giving Kal's clothes to charity. Luke, Chesney, Tyrone and Kirk borrows Jason's van for a daring mission. Lloyd returns from the high seas although Andrea isn't impressed by his stubble. The factory girls are shocked when Alya orders a white wine. Gary drags her off to the flat to talk sense into her. Chesney orders hundreds of t-shirts from Joe at his local and gets the address for his lock-up. Alya demands that Gary take her to bed and dumps him when he refuses. With nobody else to turn to, Kylie visits Michael. David isn't impressed when he delivers a card from Gail and sees her there. Michael is taken away for his operation. Leanne and Simon return from France. Jason is disappointed to learn that Eva has met someone and got engaged. The lads break into the lock-up and steal hundreds of t-shirts to get their money back. Lloyd bores everyone with stories about fish. Realising he's lost Eva, Jason gets drunk. Joe and his associate Wes arrive at the lock-up unexpectedly. The lads panic and drive off, not realising they've left Chesney behind and the van door isn't secure. Leanne tries offer Alya some comforting words but Alya tells her she's nothing to do with the family anymore. Alya attaches herself to Jason and goes into No.11 with him. Kevin and Tim have a rematch on the scalextric. The lads arrive back in the Street and find the t-shirts have all fallen from the back of the van. Alya says she's sick of being good and makes a move on Jason. After some hesitation, he leads her up to the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Joe - Nigel Boyle *Wes - Gerrard Thompson *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *The Swarbrick Arms - Streets outside *Weatherfield General - Michael's room and corridor *Lock-up Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alya makes a drunken move on Jason; and Kirk, Tyrone and Chesney's plan to take revenge on Luke's friend goes wrong when one of them gets left behind. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,850,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes